Megs BoyfriendGreat story
by mama007
Summary: Just read the story, its great.


It was a typical day at Quahog; Meg was feeling miserable as usual. The griffin family were in the car, and Chris was picking his nose and putting his snot in Meg's hair, and Meg freaked out and threw a huge punch at Chris, which made his mouth bleed. Suddenly Lois squeezed the breaks, "Out!" She said, "But, but he put snot in my hair!" Lois didn't answer, not knowing what to say. Oh, give her a break, Lois, Peter said, she's just a girl, have some sympathy, jeez! "Peter shut it you chode." Peter was silenced. Meg walked out of the car because she knew that Lois was going to win the fight. They drove away. Meg realized then that she was in East Quahog, the poorest part of the city. She decided to go into a candy store to phone home to get a ride. Meg entered the store and saw a very cute handsome guy, and beside him was a fat old man. She asked, "Can I borrow your phone?" The man said, get lost you ugly skaaank, you have to pay for everything here" The boy said, "Dad get lost, if she was a hot sluuut you'd bang all over her." The man left because someone was calling him in the back room in a very vulgar way." Meg was disgusted. "Hi I'm Zack, what's your name" I'm Meg, and I'm lost, I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Zack said, "Oh that won't be necessary, I can just give you a ride" They were in the car, they were flirting with each other the whole car ride. Meg invited Zack in the house until they met with Lois, Peter, brian, and Stewie. Peter came running towards Meg, "Oh Meg, I missed you so much, never leave me again!" Lois came running up and said, "Meg who the heeelllll is this?" "He's….." Zack jumped in and said, " I gave your daughter a ride" Lois punched Zack in the face, Meg yelled, "No mom he didn't give me a ride he gave me a ride home!" oh oops, said Lois. What's wrong with you women, said Zack. Lois yelled, shut up you albino, go jaack off with your other friends. Not now I'll do that later, oh, ummmmmm, I mean no, said Zack. Meg jumped in and said, "Mom he saved me, you guys dropped me off in East Quahog, I could have been raped!" blah blah blah that's all you ever do, whine about unimportant things that don't matter, said Lois, a man called me a slut earlier today it really hurt my feelings, I almost cried, do I even look slutty? (Everyone looks at her, she is wearing a high skirt, a braw that doesn't even fit her and a lot of make up) "Of course you don't look sluuttty sweet heart your actually very natural, like look at those balloons, there as natural as Pamela Andersons." Brian jumped in, "Peter Pamela Anderson's balloons are fake." Shut up you fat lardy dog your not helping, said Lois. Wait a minute wait a minute, Zack interrupted in there disgusting conversation, your daughter just said she almost got raped and you guys don't give a ? Yeah you are a sluuuttt, said Zack to Lois. Lois rolled up her sleeves to get ready for a big punch but Peter got in the way of a bloody fight and said, "Hey Zack, you want to stay for dinner?" I would love to, said Zack trying to get Lois angry. Dinner was very quiet; the only noise that was made was when Stewie was nibbling on his corn. Peter broke the silence by asking Lois where Chris was. He's coming answered Lois. Right after she said that Chris entered. Suddenly Zack got up, "You!" Zack said, you guys know each other, said Meg very confused That's the guy who lost my job, I have to live in my fathers candy shop now, I have no friends, no money, all I have is just a stupid candy shop and my dad. Zack kicked him in the face making Chris do a back flip towards the oven. No one got up from the table to see how Chris was except for Lois, "See now look what you did, you homeless fruit." You don't understand, I am nothing now, said Zack, it all started in CIBC bank when...Flashback, Can I help you, said Zack. Yeah I want 50 dollars, Chris said like he was in a hurry, ummmm do you have an account here? No, said Chris, than no you can't sorry kid. Why, is it because I'm fat and I drink milk from myself? No no, said Zack quickly, yeah it is! You don't like fat people, is that what it is? Kid that's not it, said Zack. Chris yelled, "Let me talk to your boss!" Zack said, no please no, I'll lose my job, this is my first month here, I can't lose my job please! No, said Chris. Ok how about this, said Zack, I will give you 50 dollars if you get out of here, deal? Sure, said Chris. He got the money quietly and left. Zack didn't know that he was being watched my camera, 5 minutes later he lost his job! End flashback. "Oh my god," said Meg. Chris got up and started eating his food. Meg was surprised and said, "Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Yes you may honey, said Peter. Meg asked, "I was just wondering if Zack could stay here for a while, he could pay rent or something, after all, Chris did lose his job." Well I don't know my cute fat daughter, let me think...uuhhh uuuhhhh uuuhhh uuuhhh uuuuhh uuuuhhh uuuuhhh uuuhhh two minutes later, uhh uhh uhhh yeah sure. "Yes!" Said Meg. As they went back into the kitchen, Meg made the announcement and everyone was happy, but of course not Chris and Lois. It's 4 against 2. I say Nay, said Lois, this disgusting chick digger shall not live in this house. Too bad honey, said Peter in a very weird way. Fine, said Lois but you have to live under my rules, one being you have to throw Meg off the national bridge every other day, that's it. No way, shouted Zack. By the way you have to pay rent, yelled Stewie as Zack was going up the stairs to his room, which was the attic.

Zack stayed at the Griffin's house for 6 months, things of course were going decently well, but everyone managed. The biggest fight that Zack and Lois had was one night that they went out to dinner and Zack was looking at this 18 year old girl with a bikini on, Lois slapped him in the face and said, "You looked at my daughter that way and now you look at other women, shame on you!" Zack didn't say anything because them two got into fights all the time, so it wasn't the first time he got slapped!

One day Meg was crying in the living room, with Peter just looking at her counting the tears coming out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" said Jack, nothing, it's just that homecoming is in 2 hours and I don't even have a date, same as last year, and the year before, she added. That's okay, said Zack I will go with you. "Really?" said Meg in a very sweet tone thinking she just got asked out. Yeah, sure I can take you. Zack looked at her in a very weird way. Meg was confused. When Meg told the news to Peter he said, "Oh that's great , can you take me instead, hahaha kidding." ummmmm, oh yeah hahahahaha your funny , answered Meg in a very sarcastic way. Peter added, "This reminds me of the time I went to my first homecoming, I asked out a large squid which I called Fred" Flashback...Oh aren't we having such a great time Fred? Five minutes later the squid was dead on the ground because it didn't have any water to breath in. End flashback. "Just don't tell mom, because she definitely won't let me go out with Zack!" Zack was driving the car to the homecoming, they were both very quiet. Meg was thinking of how handsome Zack was in his clothes and Zack was thinking about calculating the chances that he would survive if he jumped of a 200 m bridge. They were at the homecoming, everything was going well for Meg, except the fact that every girl was looking at Zack! Meg and Zack were dancing, for about ten minutes until Zack said that he had to go to the washroom, at the same time she saw Brittany, the hottest girl in the grade follow Zack. Meg knew that Zack was not that type of guy so she just sat on a chair waiting for him...It has been twenty minutes now and Zack still wasn't back. "What's taking him so long, I better go check on him." Said Meg. She decides to go to the girl's bathroom because she had to go to the washroom urgently. She entered and suddenly, from one of the stalls, Meg hears, "ooooooh ooooooh ooooh yes, yes, yes, more, more, harder, harder!" She freaks out and opens the stall and looks at a nerd called Jessica" what are you doing?" Asks Meg, Jessica says, "I'm practicing my words so when or if I get laid I can use those words." Uhhh ok, says Meg in a wow I am happy not to be her way. She opens the next stall to use it and sees Zack and Brittany making out, all of there clothes were off! Meg screams, Zack just keeps kissing Brittany, but Brittany stops making out because she wants to close the door, so they can kiss more. "Zack how could you do this?" Said Meg, "I thought for once a boy liked me!" Zack just kept kissing Brittany, "My mom was right," said Meg, you are an albino! Meg started crying and ran as fast as she could out of the homecoming towards home. It took her about an hour to get home even though her house was only 5 blocks away, because Meg's fastest is about 15 steps a minute. When she arrived home, she saw at the front of the house, Lois, Peter, Brian, Stewie, Chris and GI Joe. "Meg, I told you not to go to the homecoming with Zack, you naughty girl!" Said Peter, but you said I could go with him, said Meg, no I didn't, answered Peter. Have you learned your lesson? Said GI Joe, who the are you? Said Meg. I'm GI Joe! Right after he said that there was the American anthem in the background. GI Joe said, never go out with stranger Meg, your parents were very worried about you, I hope you didn't drink cause that's not cool, and winners don't drink! "No I didn't drink and by the way, Zack, the guy who took me to the homecoming, is banging another girl right now, so I am not in the mood." Said Meg angrily. Thats ok, said GI Joe, I'm always there for you, and remember always eat your nutrition, and don't drink. Hahahahahahahahah, laughed everyone...To make a long story short, Lois threw Zack off a 200m bridge and Peter is still sitting on Brittany

The end!


End file.
